


pink and dirty

by wooyoungthighs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Door Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn Actor Kang Yeosang, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Kang Yeosang, Top Choi Jongho, Wall Sex, a lot of office banter, because they all work in an office, everyone is horny, no beta we die like women, side seongjoong, stray kids as side characters, vaguely set in australia bcs porn isn't legal in sk, yeosang is an ex-porn actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooyoungthighs/pseuds/wooyoungthighs
Summary: “Oh hell yeah, I am,” San grinned and leaned closer to him to say what Yeosang had been dreading hearing for almost three years now:“Our Yeosangie did porn in university.”or, Yeosang is a man of many secrets. The new employee, Jongho, stumbles upon an interesting video and can't keep his mouth shut.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 24
Kudos: 312





	pink and dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, listen. No, I don't know how this happened. One day I just opened my google docs and this was there.
> 
> A couple of things to say: there's a lot of banter in this and (although it's also explained in the fic itself) it's all meant as light-hearted fun between coworkers/friends. It's not meant as malicious and I adore all ateez and skz members, so as the kids say, good vibes only. You don't really have to know skz members to understand the fic, though. Also, it's in the tags but the fic is vaguely set in Australia for the sole reason that porn distribution is illegal in South Korea lmao
> 
> I hope you have fun reading! I definitely had fun writing it.

Yeosang was having a good day.

He had gotten up fairly early  _ and _ well-rested, which was a rare combination for a Tuesday. He had gotten out of the house in the morning soon enough to stop by in his favourite bakery to get the bagel that was usually already sold out by that time, and as he walked to work – weather nice and all – he never had to stop at a red light, the traffic just making way for him by sheer luck. And he was also wearing a pair of new jeans that he just  _ knew _ was making his ass look simply phenomenal, so yeah.

He was having a  _ good _ day.

The first red flag, signing that this would in fact not be a good day, came the moment he walked into his office building and the janitor, a grumpy small man in his sixties who usually sat in his little cubicle and read the newspaper, actually looked up at him from behind the tiny glasses that sat on his big nose. Yeosang whipped his head around to try a polite smile, thinking that he had to be greeting him for the first time in two years, but was instead met with a scowl before the man furrowed his brows and returned to his newspaper.

Yeosang was willing to dismiss the event and perhaps to reason that hey, maybe his ass looked ultra good that morning that it made  _ the janitor _ check him out. But then the same thing happened with three other people that Yeosang barely knew and it started to get suspicious.

He stepped into the elevator and four other people got in, including Hyunjin, one of the freshest hires in his department. Yeosang nodded in his direction as a way of greeting.

“Hey Yeosang,” Hyunjin spoke up as the elevator cabin started going up. “Good job on that thing, mate, like seriously. My ass could never,” he said and Yeosang only furrowed his brows.

What was Hyunjin talking about? He tried to think about his most recent projects at work but wasn’t really sure what exactly Hyunjin was referring to. He briefly wondered if he should ask to find out but decided against it, figuring it would be awkward to be praised for something he didn’t even remember. He settled for a smile and a polite ‘thank you’.

“Oh, and these jeans?” Hyunjin looked him up and down. “Kick. Ass. You go, honey,” he snapped his fingers and the elevator rang, signalling that they were now on their floor. Hyunjin shot him a mischievous look before strutting out into the office, towards his desk.

Yeosang blinked a couple of times before regaining his composure, completely taken off guard by how bold the new employee was acting. He was not exactly used to not having the upper hand in conversations with his coworkers, but hey, that could still be just… Hyunjin being himself. Yeosang was determined to keep his day  _ good. _

So he sat down at his desk and turned on his computer, shaking his head to dismiss Hyunjin’s words still echoing in his mind. 

_ So my ass looks  _ that  _ good, huh, _ Yeosang thought to himself and chuckled. 

It didn’t take long for yet another one of his coworkers to stop by his desk to chat, which was very much common – especially during the long, early-week mornings when the minutes dragged on and no amount of caffeine was enough. This time it was Minho who Yeosang had worked with before on a couple of projects and was generally on good terms with, their common interest being gossip around the office.

“Seonghwa is  _ definitely _ hiding a hickey,” he said to him when he strolled by his desk, talking directly to his ear so no one could overhear. Seonghwa was the boss in their department and, by extension, the person that Yeosang collected as much blackmail on as possible – for purely practical reasons, and maybe also entertainment. He widened his eyes at Minho who nodded with a mischievous grin. “I’m not kidding, it’s right under the collar and he has some makeup on it but give it a few hours and it will wear off.”

Yeosang tried to look around the office if he could catch a sight of their boss but unsuccessfully. 

“I wonder who he’s dating,” Minho said and Yeosang looked back at him, shaking his head.

“Nah, they’re just fucking,” he corrected him absentmindedly.  _ “For now.” _

Minho snickered and Yeosang smiled to himself as he turned to face his computer. In fact, Yeosang knew who Seonghwa was seeing and valued the information too much to just give out to his coworkers.

“Hey, by the way, the pink hair looked really good on you,” Minho said, feigning innocence. Yeosang nearly broke his neck when he turned to look at him as he leaned against his desk, looking into the ceiling in thought with a faint smirk tugging on his lips.

Now it was time for Yeosang to be confused – he had had pink hair once and yeah, it  _ did _ look good on him, he had been the embodiment of twink pride back at his university campus and it had landed him a couple of memorable one-night stands; but how the hell did Minho find out about that? In order to keep his image, Yeosang had the habit of deleting all content on his social media that was older than a year and although one could argue that  _ nothing _ can be really deleted off the internet, it was highly improbable that someone from work would go through the trouble of recovering his old pictures. 

Unless… someone showed them to him. 

Yeosang stood up to confront the only person at work who was in possession of his old university photos – San, for blackmailing purposes only – when Minho scoffed.

_ That bastard, _ Yeosang thought and fixed Minho with what he hoped was a deadly stare.

“How the fuck do you know about that,” he nearly growled, now standing mere inches away from Minho. “What did you see, my selfies? Was it San?”

Minho only smirked. 

“I have dirt on you too, by the way,” he tried to threaten him from between his teeth but Minho didn’t even flinch. He only leaned closer to say:

“Cat’s already out of the bag,  _ pretty boy.” _

Yeosang furrowed his brows at the nickname, where did that come from? It couldn’t be… 

Minho then took a step back as he laughed. He pulled a hand out of the pocket of his pants to check his watch (he didn’t own a watch). “Oh would you look at the time,” he announced dramatically. “It’s time to annoy Jisung. But this was fun too.”

Yeosang was distracted by the sight of San coming closer to his desk so he didn’t notice that Minho didn’t stick his hand back into the pocket before he felt it – a playful smack on his ass.

“See ya!” Minho laughed one last time as he walked away and Yeosang hoped for the ground to swallow him whole. The sound of Minho’s palm making contact with Yeosang’s ass made everyone in the hearing range turn their heads at him and he felt his entire face heat up in embarrassment. 

San was already grinning at him from a distance as he approached him with the same kind of lightness in his step as Minho and Hyunjin had had.

_ “You,” _ he pointed at San with a finger and that only made him laugh more, “have done something.”

San was his closest friend at the office and therefore he had to be the main suspect. Yeosang wasn’t exactly sure what it was that apparently  _ the entire office _ had seen and he tried to be optimistic – San had probably dug out some of his old pictures, maybe somehow texted Wooyoung, Yeosang’s friend from school, to collect blackmail material. Yeosang felt a spike of panic at the thought of San getting to know Wooyoung, that would certainly be the death of him. But what was San even blackmailing him for?

However, before he was able to talk to him, yet another one of his coworkers approached him. This time it actually looked like something related to work, it was Felix who was still fairly new to the company and was currently carrying two files, probably for Yeosang to check.

“Morning,” Felix said and Yeosang tried to calm his breathing so he wouldn’t lash out at the new employee. Felix looked at the two files in his hands as he handed them over and Yeosang’s blood thrummed in his veins when he saw a mischievous smirk tug at his lips. “Can you check these for me? I know it’s a lot, but…”

_ Oh no. _ It started to click.

“... I’m sure you can take two at the same time.”

_ Oh  _ hell _ no. _

Felix ran away so quickly that it created a gust of wind, lifting up the papers in Yeosang’s hand.

This wasn’t happening. Yeosang felt panic rise in his chest when San finally arrived at his desk. Having heard his exchange with Felix, San looked like he was pulling every single nerve in his body to not just combust into a fit of laughter in the middle of the office.

“What the fuck,” Yeosang strained through his teeth, pointing at San with the files in his hand, “is this about.”

“I have  _ no _ idea,” San singsonged, “perhaps you should explain this one.”

“What did you dig out on me.” He dropped the files onto his desk and San flinched at the sudden display of anger.

“Dig out?” San feigned offence with a hand on his chest. “I thought that was your job. I would never.”

Yeosang sighed, taking a step back. “Did someone find my old photos or what? I didn’t realize I was having beef with somebody.”

“Oh, Yeosang,” San put a hand on his shoulder and clicked his tongue. “If it was  _ just _ photos.”

This was what Yeosang was afraid of. He hoped that he was wrong but at the same time suspected that his luck had probably run out. “You aren’t saying…” he shook his head but San only nodded with his lips pulled into a smirk.

“Oh hell yeah, I am,” he grinned and leaned closer to him to say what Yeosang had been dreading hearing for almost three years now: 

_ “Our Yeosangie did porn in university.” _

Yeosang immediately pushed his hand against San’s mouth in a desperate attempt to silence him. San only lifted an eyebrow at him. How the hell did somebody find his porn? It wasn’t under his real name, it had been long buried on a singular porn site and neither of his coworkers went to the same university as him to have heard about it. 

“Everybody’s seen it already,” San muttered despite Yeosang’s hand, inadvertently licking it. Yeosang cringed, removing the hand and wiping it on the shirt that San was wearing. San didn’t even budge, repeating himself instead to which Yeosang rolled his eyes.

He dragged his hands over his face, groaning quietly. “Yeah, I've figured that much already. The fucking janitor checked me out.”

San snickered, sitting on his desk. “It was quite the event yesterday, maybe it’s good you weren't here when the news broke.” Yeosang sighed. He had taken half the day off just because he could, having collected enough overtime to just leave after lunch. He had taken out his skateboard for a ride, went shopping and ignored all of his work emails – maybe that was the reason why he had felt so well-rested in the morning. “Everyone gathered around my desk and we watched the first couple of minutes.”

“What the fuck?”

“No, don’t worry, when the clothing started to come off everyone just screamed at me to turn it off.”

Yeosang breathed a sigh of relief. Then he realized that oh, the entire department had seen his awful acting and probably also him being groped by the other two actors; his memory of the porno was hazy at best but he knew that there was  _ a lot _ before they even got naked. Also, what the fuck,  _ the entire department watched his porno together. _

San waved a hand in front of his face and then nudged his jaw closed with the two of his fingers. Yeosang dropped down onto his chair, hand in his palms.

“So you found it? Where?”

San pouted, his tone no longer teasing. “It wasn’t me who found it.  _ Someone _ showed it to me, but I ain’t snitching. Then I showed it to Yunho, he forwarded it to Mingi and then it took on a life of its own.”

Yeosang couldn’t believe his own ears. “My entire image here is ruined.”

“Hey, don’t be so dramatic. I think you were pretty good, it was definitely better than most of the porn I’ve seen.”

Yeosang fixed him with a deadly stare. San shrugged, folding his hands in front of his chest.

“I’m just saying, alright. Don’t worry about it, really. I don’t think anyone actually has a problem with it, it’s just another funny thing in the office. It was about time for you to be exposed as well.”

Yeosang was about to retort when Yunho approached them with a tray of cookies, happily munching on one of them.

“Top of the morning sunshine,” he mumbled over the cookie in his mouth. Him being almost comically taller than both San and Yeosang, Yunho had to lean forward to meet Yeosang’s gaze.  _ “The boss wants to see you in his office,” _ he said in an overly dramatic tone and Yeosang instantly recognized it as a quote from the porno.

The porno had a very simple, straight forward plot – the character portrayed by Yeosang, nicknamed  _ pretty boy, _ was a new employee in his company and his boss demanded to see him, having heard about how good he was in bed. Wanting to make sure for himself, the boss then proceeded to shove him onto his knees and pressed his face into his crotch, which is when the second character – the CEO or something, Yeosang wasn’t very sure and it wasn’t too important anyway – came in to  _ try him out _ as well. Yeosang vaguely remembered that the whole thing ended by the boss promoting him but he hadn’t seen the whole thing to know for sure.

Although the scene was pretty intense, Yeosang hadn’t felt too out of place and enjoyed the experience – he was a bottom by nature, liked being pushed around and especially relished in the fact that he had the undivided attention of two very masculine guys on him. Despite that, he had kept his confidence and cockiness with it – he didn’t just submit instantly, he had to be held down by his hair and put back in place.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy those things anymore. It had been a long time since he was last fucked into submission.

“You want a cookie?” Yunho offered the plate to San who just shook his head, watching Yeosang go through five stages of grief at his work desk. Then Yunho finished chewing and set the plate down on Yeosang’s desk. “You can have the rest as a reconciliation gift, pretty boy.” Yeosang looked up at him and licked around his teeth in frustration. Yunho acted like this was any other day and they were talking about real estate prices, his tone nonchalant as he dusted off the crumbs from his hands. “And I’m not kidding, by the way. Seonghwa said to send you in first thing in the morning.”

“What for?”

“The fuck I know, I’m not your secretary,” Yunho shrugged. “But he seemed serious about it.”

Great, it wasn’t just his image that was ruined, he now had to confront Seonghwa as well. He sighed and stood up, smoothing his clothing as a reflex. San placed a hand on his shoulders and the look in his eyes changed as he rubbed his shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. 

“If he gives you shit for it then fight back,” he said. “He has no right to bitch about what you’ve done in university.”

Yeosang nodded. It warmed his heart to know that San cared about him and that he didn’t mean any real harm, after all, it was all just teasing and fun. He muttered a thank you, San patted him on the back and then they all parted ways.

When he walked into Seonghwa’s office and greeted him, Seonghwa barely looked up from the screen of his laptop. He motioned for him to sit in the chair across the desk from him before going back to typing something and Yeosang took the time to look around the small office, trying to ignore the tension heavy in the air. Then his gaze turned back to Seonghwa, more specifically his neck. Remembering what Minho had told him earlier he tried to search for a red-ish spot somewhere along the line of the collar and couldn’t help a smirk when he noticed it – a coin-sized bruise, ashy pink under a layer of concealer, that only became more apparent when Seonghwa absentmindedly tugged on his tie.

“Yeosang,” Seonghwa broke the tense silence when he finally finished the work in front of him, leaning back in his chair.

“Seonghwa,” he imitated his tone and tapped his foot on the carpet. 

“I’m not completely sure how to approach this,” Seonghwa said after a moment with a hand gesturing into the air, his aura of authority slipping away with a distressed smile that showed up on his face as a way to relieve the tension. 

“So this  _ is _ about the… video.” Yeosang felt his heart pounding in his chest, this was all but comfortable. 

Seonghwa winced. “Yeah.”

When his boss didn’t say anything Yeosang felt panic rise in his throat. Was this really going to be a problem? He looked back at the hickey on Seonghwa’s throat and wondered if this was the moment to bring up Seonghwa’s affair with the CEO’s son. He had known about it for almost six months now, having walked in on them during a party at the CEO’s mansion – they hadn’t noticed him, Seonghwa too busy with a dick in his mouth and the other having his eyes closed anyway, so Yeosang had been keeping the secret to himself. Then it was just his observation skills, noticing the CEO’s son visiting their department specifically and rather frequently and then leaving Seonghwa’s office with his lips flushed red.

And he wanted to say it now, to keep himself out of trouble by blurting out  _ I know about Hongjoong _ and holding it against Seonghwa until he would succumb to his demands.

But then Seonghwa spoke up again: “I don’t want you to get bullied for it.”

Yeosang’s eyes went wide as he stared at his boss. Seonghwa was okay with it?

“It’s really none of my business to stick my nose where it doesn’t belong and I guess it’s pretty uncomfortable to be in your position right now as it is already. So yeah, I just wanted to tell you. If someone tries to give you a hard time for it you can always turn to the HR.”

“Wow, alright,” Yeosang said after a moment of silence. He scolded himself in his head, he shouldn’t have been so quick to jump into conclusions, he had nearly gotten himself on Seonghwa’s bad side just because of a misunderstanding of tone. Seonghwa scratched the back of his neck, looking at him for any kind of reaction. “I don’t know what to say. It feels really awkward.”

“Well, do you maybe… I don’t want to pry, but maybe if you wanted to talk about it?”

Yeosang thought about it. He was very much reluctant to share anything about himself from his time at university, well aware of things that would have sounded way worse than they were if he were to say them out loud – sleeping around being the least concerning from the pile of things he was supposed to regret. But he also couldn’t deny the weight on his chest that he felt, he wasn’t the type to talk about his feelings but Seonghwa didn’t seem like someone who would turn his words against him. “Well, there’s not much to talk about.”

“Do you still… work in that… field?”

He shook his head immediately. He closed his eyes, imagining pulling down his facade just for this once, letting Seonghwa see him for the socially inept kid he was at heart and briefly wondering if it was even fair of him to do that, reaching out for a helping hand while he had a gun in the other. If Seonghwa were to err, he wouldn’t hesitate to play dirty. “No, I don’t. It was a one-time thing in university, I needed some money and my friend who, uh… from the industry, he offered me the role and then put in a good word for me.”

Yeosang had never imagined he would be cast in porn and it was kind of a shame that it had been financial desperation that made him do it – he had lost his job and needed to pay rent. He could have technically asked his homophobic parents for help, but there was also his friend Wooyoung who had been begging him to try out porn, telling him about a role that was available at his studio and that he would be perfect for it. And was there really a better way to get back at his shitty parents for almost disowning him after his coming-out than to star in high-production gay porn? After being assured a million times that he would be fine, he had finally let Wooyoung bring him to the studio.

The video had been successful and the director praised Yeosang for a good show, begging him even for another role. The money had been enough for Yeosang to pay his bills and then he landed a well-paid internship so he declined the role. To this day Wooyoung occasionally asked him to at least make an Only Fans account just because he was convinced Yeosang would be paid much better than in the company and yes, maybe he was right. But Yeosang liked his job so he always told Wooyoung that he didn’t want to steal all of his subscribers and that the internet just simply wasn’t ready for him yet.

He looked at Seonghwa who watched him with genuine interest, chin in the palm of his hand. “But I only made that one video, I don’t think it’s my thing really. It’s been three years since then and I haven’t really met anyone who recognized me.”

“Oh yeah, sorry about that. I’m still not sure who actually leaked it.” It felt like ripping off a band-aid. He hadn’t told Seonghwa anything too revealing, nothing about his family or Wooyoung but it still felt good.

“It’s fine, I guess,” Yeosang sighed in defeat, hitting the arm of the chair absentmindedly as he met Seonghwa’s gaze. Yeosang wasn’t too bothered by the fact that everyone in the company now knew about his sex tape, that good portion of those people had probably seen him getting bent over a table and rawed by two guys at once – he had long accepted that destiny and to be honest he was quite proud of himself. Not even a handful of all of his coworkers would be able to pull it off.

What hurt was his pride, his status as the quiet guy, always lying low and only observing the drama around and never including himself unless it was to pour even more oil into the fire. 

He sighed to himself as he made his way out of Seonghwa’s office. Now he would be always known as the guy who did porn once.

Eventually, lunchtime came around and Yeosang found himself in the busy cafeteria of their office building. Both San and Yunho were in a meeting so he was on his own, walking between the tables with his tray of food to find a spot next to someone either interesting or least annoying. He had already gotten his fair share of looks and even the cafeteria staff pointed fingers at him. He hoped that all of the attention would subside by tomorrow, that there would be new gossip for the employees to entertain themselves with. 

There was a table that was almost entirely free, only one guy sitting at it and Yeosang wasn’t sure he even knew him. He did look familiar though with his broad shoulders and focused look in his eyes so Yeosang approached the table, moving into the field of vision of the man.

“Sorry, is this seat free?”

The man, approximately his age and height, turned to look at him and his eyes instantly went wide as he stopped chewing his lunch, completely frozen in place.

Deciding to take that as a yes, Yeosang pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. “Yep, it’s me, I’m the porn guy,” he mocked a nice tone when the guy continued to stare at him. 

He dug into his food, picking up a few vegetables with his fork and placing it into his mouth, his gaze briefly moving away. When he looked back at the person sitting next to him and found him still staring at him speechless, something stirred in him.

“Fuck, I guess you’re the only person who doesn't know about it yet. Oh well,” he stuck out his hand to introduce himself as if he didn't just accidentally expose himself. “I’m Yeosang and I was in a porno once. Nice to meet you.”

The guy slowly reached out his hand as well to meet his, shaking it lightly. “I’m… new here,” he said quietly. Yeosang noticed that his palm was the slightest bit sweaty but that thought was dismissed immediately when he noticed just how muscular this guy was. The palm of his hand was calloused and Yeosang imagined it was from lifting weights. He forced himself to not look down and check if his thighs were just as muscular but he made a mental note to ask later how much he was able to bench. Also if he was by any chance not as straight as he looked like.

He hummed. “Right, aren’t you… Jongho?”

Jongho nodded wordlessly.

“San introduced us, didn’t he.”

Jongho nodded again and Yeosang found it cute.  _ Damn it. _

“Well, I’d really like to tell you that stuff like this – like someone leaking your sex tape to the entire department including the cleaning ladies – that stuff like this doesn’t happen often, that things are pretty boring around here. But I’d be lying. I’m still waiting for the right moment to expose Mingi for stealing the ketchup packets from the cafeteria.”

He looked to the side, spotting Mingi by the condiments tray. He watched as he reached into one of the bowls and pulled out a dozen of red plastic wrappers before shoving them all into his pocket. When he looked back at Jongho he found him looking in the same direction and couldn’t help a smile when he laughed at how Mingi was acting.

Yeosang took another bite of his food. “That makes me wonder, I still haven’t found out who found the porno.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


It was a pleasant Sunday evening when Jongho got back from the gym, his legs burning in just the right way as he made his way out of the shower. It was barely dark out but he had decided to go to bed early so he would be fully rested for the first day of his job. He had already signed a contract and his training was to start by Monday, at nine o’clock. 

He sat down onto his bed in nothing but a towel and reached for his laptop that was lying on the other side of his bed. It was awfully ironic, instead of a partner to entertain him he had to settle for the incognito tab and the palm of his right hand. He didn’t ponder on it though, making himself comfortable as he put a pillow against the headboard to lean his back against, balancing the laptop on his thighs. It was a routine at this point and Jongho was usually okay with anything, sometimes he just looked at static pictures and his imagination was enough to push him over the edge. He even started to master the art of jerking off to absolutely nothing at all, saving himself the trouble of even turning on his computer.

But this evening it was different, he knew that with a new job he would probably have less time for himself and that this might have been one of his last chances to properly enjoy his night without the stress of work looming over his head.

So he opened the incognito tab and went to search for the  _ perfect _ video. Needless to say, it didn’t take him long to get hard but what mattered was what he would actually come from. And he went through multiple websites, searching various keywords to find something he would enjoy, stroking himself lazily as he used his other hand to navigate through the seemingly endless listings of pornography, videos that ranged in length, production cost and also the attractiveness of the actors. Jongho didn’t consider himself too picky in terms of production or even the kinkiness of the content but he did have a type for men and that he wanted to stick to.

He was starting to get bored when it finally popped up on his screen. He had gone to a random porn site and then went through the videos by clicking the page numbers without any method, hell at this point he felt himself going soft by how long it had been taking him. But there it was, at the top of the 34th page, a thumbnail that looked like it was shot by a professional camera in a studio, the title reading:

_ “[HOT] Disobedient twink gets rawed by his two bosses and becomes their cumdump” _

_ Oh, interesting, _ Jongho thought to himself before clicking on the video.

What he saw changed his life instantly. The very first shot showed a pink-haired boy in a suit that would likely get ruined within the first couple of minutes and Jongho didn’t like to get dramatic, but he went rock-hard instantly. He usually skipped through the beginnings as they were mostly full of bad acting and awkward exchanges but this time he watched it all, mesmerized by the voice and gestures of the pink-haired man. Stroking himself more quickly and purposefully, he watched as he was stripped of his pants, bent over the desk to show off his perfect ass with a butt plug resting between his cheeks and then it was really just a matter of seconds before he was being pounded into almost violently, letting out the best pornographic moans Jongho had heard in his time as an adult. 

The director was most likely well aware of how hot the pink-haired actor was and decided to zoom in on his face as he took a cock into his mouth, his lip gloss being smeared all over his mouth as he deep-throated the man in front of him. The makeup on his face was already wearing off the slightest amount and at first, Jongho thought the actor was just blushing or that it was stray eye-shadow but then the camera moved a little bit and he realized it was a birthmark, right in the corner of his eye in a place where it would be easy to just hide behind his hair. But the actor was obviously sweating from the amount of cock in him and so the birthmark came into clear view.

Jongho found it endearing.

The pink-haired boy smirked in a completely self-indulgent way, it probably wasn’t even scripted, when white spurts of come started to fill his mouth and Jongho came immediately, all over his hand with a barely suppressed moan.

He stared at the video in front of him, still continuing to play. By this point, he would have usually turned it off and maybe cringed at himself, reflecting back at his choice of jerk-off material. But he was utterly spent, the orgasm rolling over him like a truck and leaving him tingling all over, mind fuzzy and his hand idle on his cock. So he watched the video to the end – the boy ended up with three loads of come inside, two of his own loads dry on his stomach and promotion from his boss, his eyes glazed over, lips blushed and ajar, pink hair tousled and sticking to his forehead, him barely able to stand on his own.

_ Fuck it, _ Jongho thought as he saved the page as a bookmark. He would need to come back to that video later.

He could barely make himself reach for the tissues, cleaning himself up before crashing into the mattress and falling asleep immediately. 

When he woke up to the sound of his alarm, he briefly let himself think about the video. He was still amazed at how he was able to find such a gem in a pile of trash, this really  _ was _ the  _ perfect _ video. He had a couple of minutes to spare so he went on his phone and tried to look up the actor, going to the production company website and trying various social sites, coming up with nothing at all. There was no sign of the man and Jongho felt disappointed. He had nothing but that one video as a proof of his existence.

Pushing the memories of the porno into the back of his mind Jongho got up and got ready to work. 

His job was alright. It took most of the morning for San, the guy in charge of training, to just show him around the floor and with that, share some of the gossip that was currently going around. Everyone who he had met seemed to be chill and he felt like he and San had already become friends by the time they got to the printer station.

Printers, despite the obsolescence of paper as a medium, were still widely used in their department so San put a certain sense of importance into lecturing Jongho on the intricacies of the enormous machine.

“These bad boys have a mind of their own,” he said as he slapped his hand on the plastic surface of the printer. The machine rattled and came to life with lights and the sound of paper being moved around in the belly of the monster. It churned out a couple of warm, colourful pages and soon there was an employee rushing towards it, collecting the paper and then disappearing back to his desk. “So you have to be nice to them if you want something on paper.”

Jongho nodded and San proceeded to instruct him on how to make a photocopy. His tone was pleasant to listen to, full of patience with both the machine and Jongho but he could still hear a tinge of uncertainty, as though he was bargaining with the printer to do what he wanted it to.

“And then it should print it out for you,” San said and looked towards the tray where a sheet of paper was supposed to land. But nothing happened and the machine became silent, the little lights glowing red in mockery. “What the hell?” he muttered to himself and tried the entire process again.

But still, nothing happened.

San took a deep breath through his nose, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. Clenching his fists he looked back at Jongho. “Excuse me for a second.”

He walked away to somewhere that Jongho didn’t follow and soon he was back, another employee in his tow.

_ Wait, _ Jongho felt his blood pressure spike, his entire body freezing in place.

“So I put the paper in and pressed the blue button but nothing happened,” San explained to the employee who met Jongho’s eyes only briefly before looking at the printer.

_ Is that… _

“Oh, I see,” the man said with a smile in his voice, putting his hands on the controlling panel of the printer.

His hair wasn’t pink but platinum blonde now but Jongho would never mistake that voice.

“You just gotta,” the man said, pressing a button that made the printer beep, then pushing on some kind of plastic handle that made a loud cracking sound before slamming his hand on the side of the machine,  _ crack, slam, beep _ “ – do this first.”

The platinum-haired man leaned over the printer to finish the printing process and that was when Jongho saw it – an unmistakable pink birthmark on his temple. He was even prettier in person and Jongho felt his knees go weak. He was wearing a shirt with the buttons on top undone, revealing a bit of his chest and collar bones and Jongho wanted to see so much more, all despite having seen the man naked already,  _ fuck, _ he had seen him, the man standing literally right in front of him,  _ naked,  _ hell he had seen his dick! His actual dick. And Jongho had seen it. And jerked off to it.

Jongho started to freak out internally, trying his best to push the images from popping up in his mind.

“I have no idea what you just did,” San said with his eyes comically wide. Then he turned to Jongho. “So if there’s any problem with the printers, you can ask Yeosang here,” he motioned with his hand to the platinum-haired man.

_ Yeosang, _ he heard the name echo in his head and his mind promptly supplied him with the mental image of his blushed face with come dribbling down his chin. The image was even more realistic when Yeosang wasn’t just a picture on a screen but a three-dimensional face and body right in front of him. He would be able to touch him if he wanted to, he could easily find out if his skin was as smooth as it had looked like in the video.

Wait, did San know that Yeosang had acted in a porno? 

“Hey,” Yeosang reached out his palm for Jongho to shake while casually leaning against the printer. Jongho was pretty sure he reciprocated the gesture and said something along the lines of ‘nice to meet you’. His hand was definitely smooth and nice to hold.

But he wasn’t completely mentally present; he only hoped that he wouldn’t get hard just from seeing a former porn actor manhandle a printer.

They sat at Jongho’s desk when San showed him around in the computer interface, explaining how they filed their documents and what was the proper way of filling out excel sheets when they encountered Yeosang for the second time that day. He walked to Jongho’s desk with his bag and jacket slung over his forearm and Jongho pretended like he didn’t see him approach, focusing on what San was explaining.

San eventually noticed Yeosang as well and looked up at him.

“San, I’m gonna go early today,” he said while fumbling with his keys.

“Yeah yeah, don’t show off with your overtime,” San dismissed him with a hand gesture and Yeosang smiled, licking his lips – a movement which Jongho certainly didn’t follow with his eyes.

“Have fun with, fucking excel I guess,” Yeosang teased with a little wave and San pretended to be angry, clenching his hand into a fist in an attempt to threaten him.

“I hope you break your skateboard,” he manufactured the fakest of smiles but Yeosang was already walking away.

Jongho watched their interaction closely, trying to make sense of Yeosang. He had never met a porn actor before and definitely didn’t expect to meet one at his new job.

San looked back at him and chuckled. “It looks like we’re arguing and swearing at each other constantly, but that’s just the fun around here. Especially with Yeosang, he’s definitely… something, doesn’t hold back at all.”

Jongho nodded wordlessly. Maybe this was the right moment to find out more. He put down the pencil he was holding to scratch his head, his lips forming a pout. “So, is Yeosang like… popular around here?”

San hummed in thought. “No, I wouldn’t call it popular, he’s mostly quiet actually.”

“I see,” Jongho said mostly to himself. “I guess that’s… understandable. Makes sense for him to lay low.”

San tilted his head in question. It was apparent that he wasn’t sure whether to ask more. “What do you mean?”

“Uh, well,” Jongho stuttered – should he even say this? “I think…? I know Yeosang from somewhere?”

“Oh,” San lifted his eyebrows. “Like from school? He refuses to talk about school.”

Jongho shook his head. “No, like… from a, uh, from a movie?”

San’s eyes went wide and pulled out his phone to open Google. “What? A movie? He never mentioned anything like that, what’s the name?”

_ Oh no, what am I doing, _ Jongho thought and felt his entire face heat up. He thought about just telling San the name but it somehow felt like exposure of his own. His phone laid heavy in the pocket of his pants, the URL was still saved in his history. Won’t San now judge him for his taste in porn?

“Come on, tell me the title,” San pressed on but Jongho only felt himself blush more. “Why are you looking at me like that? You look like you’re trying to tell me that Yeosang was like, in a porno or something,” San chuckled.

Jongho didn’t dare to move a muscle and San’s smile faltered.

“Wait, Jongho,” he said in disbelief, fully expecting to be corrected. “You aren’t telling me that…”

San didn’t finish the sentence when Jongho nodded his head the slightest amount. His jaw dropped to the floor.

Jongho silently pulled out his phone and felt San’s gaze burning holes in him as he searched through his internet history that was synchronized with his laptop. Finally, the page loaded and there it was in bold letters, the crude title of the video and as a thumbnail what could only be called Yeosang’s money shot.

Wordlessly, he passed the phone to San who cradled it in his hands as if it were a baby, careful to not press the play button.

He stared at the phone in front of him for a long minute, his expression remaining the same before Jongho started to notice the corners of his lips tug upwards.

San let a huff of breath out of his mouth. “Are,” he managed slowly, “you. Kidding. Me.”

And then he was laughing his lungs out and there were tears coming out of his eyes.

“This is literally the best thing that has ever happened to me,” he squealed and the people sitting close to them in the office were already turning their heads to look at what was happening. San stood up and it reminded Jongho of actors being announced for the Academy Award, tears in his eyes and his expression full of nothing but pure joy. “Yunho, Yunho, come’re,” he whispered and Jongho doubted that Yunho – whoever it was – would be even able to hear him but yet, a tall figure was already rushing towards them.

“I’m gonna fucking cry, thank you so much, my guy,” Yunho told him and patted him on the shoulder before copying the URL into his own phone.

_ What have I done, _ Jongho thought as madness ensued.

  
  
  


One day and several awkward conversations about how exactly did Jongho find the porno later, Jongho found himself sitting at lunch, finally having a moment to himself after the non-stop interrogation from Yunho and Mingi who begged him to retell the story to every single person at the office. He dragged his fork through the food on his plate, stuck in his head about whether it was fair of him to expose Yeosang right on the first day of work. If he even had had a chance with him before he had certainly lost it by now and when he came back home he wasn’t even able to look at the video, the guilt eating at him and completely ruining the experience.

But then Yeosang sat down next to him and struck up a conversation, falsely assuming that Jongho hadn’t seen the video yet and therefore was harmless.

“That makes me wonder, I still haven’t found out who found the porno.”

Jongho nearly choked on his food, tapping his foot nervously as he dared to look at Yeosang. Swallowing his pride, he cleared his throat to get his attention.

“Hey, uh, Yeosang,” he managed, the name still foreign on his tongue. Yeosang looked at him with the most innocent expression, his gaze lacking its teasing nature, now soft and kind. Jongho gestured with his hands awkwardly, moving to scratch the back of his neck. “Do you maybe, uh, want to get a drink after work?”

The cafeteria suddenly became silent but maybe that was just the pulse in Jongho’s ears that drowned out everything. Yeosang stopped chewing as he observed him, searching for a hint of mockery in Jongho’s gaze.

“I mean, just to hang out like coworkers? Or, you know…”

_ What!? What ‘you know’? _ Jongho screamed at himself in his head.

Yeosang hummed, mulling it over. Jongho had never felt so nervous before, did he just ask Yeosang out? “Yeah, sure. Why not.”

“Wait, really?” Jongho couldn’t help himself, he wasn’t even sure he was hearing properly.

“Was I supposed to say no, then?”

Jongho shook his head fervently and Yeosang chuckled.

“Usually before showing someone my sex tape I’d say ‘geez, take a guy out first’ so I guess this is only fair.”

If Yeosang was mocking him he wasn’t able to recognize it, his only focus the determination to set the record straight. He needed to turn himself in.

  
  


“Are you drinking already?” Yeosang greeted him when he met him at the bar that they had agreed on. Jongho made it there first but Yeosang had to stay behind in work and finish up something, giving Jongho a good hour for himself to sort out his thoughts. And get tipsy, too.

Jongho shrugged. “I got you a drink but then you didn’t come so I drank it instead,” he explained and Yeosang chuckled as he sat down at the little table for two directly across Jongho.

“Sorry about that, Seonghwa is riding my ass with this assignment,” Yeosang said and Jongho couldn’t help but chuckle. Yeosang was both pretty  _ and _ petty, like a small kitten with sharp claws. He wondered if Yeosang would murder him if he ever told him that. Yeosang took off his jacket, smoothed down his shirt and ran a hand through his hair, all the while he studied him with an expression that he wasn’t able to decipher. “So is this like a date or something?”

Jongho nearly spluttered. “No, no, I didn’t mean it like– I mean, no offence, I’m not saying I  _ don’t _ want to go on a date with– wait, I’m not making any sense,” he paused and met Yeosang’s gaze. “I just wanted to talk to you?”

“About?”

“Uhh…” Jongho looked around and luckily the waitress noticed him. He quickly ordered another round of drinks, this time for Yeosang as well. When the waitress left, Yeosang quirked an eyebrow at him. “I need to have a drink first. Why don’t you… talk about something?”

Yeosang smiled at him and Jongho hoped that it was genuine. “You’re cute.”

Jongho felt his face heat up instantly so he covered it with his hands. This wasn’t going the way he expected and  _ god, how am I so drunk already? _

“What should we talk about then?”

Jongho had a very special talent – that was, whenever he started drinking he was able to maintain an air of relative sobriety around himself. He didn’t sway on his chair, he didn’t stumble and he was able to hold a fairly normal conversation, meanwhile, he was actually already past black-out drunk. Alcohol worked like the truth serum on him, no conversation topic was off-limits and he would eventually admit to everything upon being asked.

He was past five shots of whiskey when Yeosang once again asked about why Jongho asked him out. “Why don’t you just drop it? Aren’t you having fun?” He feigned offence.

“Oh no, I’m having fun alright. I’m also having fun teasing you,” Yeosang nudged his elbow with his as he leaned his head on his palm, staring at Jongho with a glint in his eyes.

“Well,” Jongho proposed, “you’re uh, good looking, yeah. Can’t I take my handsome coworker out for a couple of drinks?”

“So you  _ do _ think I’m attractive.

“That’s just called having eyes,” Jongho slurred. “But no, I actually need to tell you something,” he said, playing with the wet napkin under his drink glass.

“Get to it then!” Yeosang whined.

“But you absolutely have to promise me that you won’t get mad at me,” Jongho lifted the whiskey to his mouth, pointing it at Yeosang.

“Why would I get mad at you?”

Jongho put his glass down with a thud. “Well, I can’t tell you!”

Yeosang downed his drink and called the waitress for another one.

_ You’re so fucking hot, _ Jongho thought as he watched Yeosang order.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Yeosang said when the waitress had left.

“Did I say that out loud?”

Yeosang nodded. “But if you tell me your big secret then I shall forgive you.”

Jongho whined. “That’s not fair.”

“It definitely is. Make up your mind, pretty boy.”

Jongho  _ choked. _ That was the nickname from Yeosang’s porn. He recalled the video again and winced, he really did need to tell him the truth. “Alright,  _ pretty boy yourself.” _

Yeosang propped his head on the back of his hand. “I’m all ears.”

They were once again interrupted by the waitress bringing Yeosang’s drink, pink with strawberries on a pick, and Jongho took the time to rethink his answer.

“Would you be…” Jongho began, gesturing into the air. “Let’s say,  _ hypothetically. _ If you found out who showed the porno to San. What. Would you. Do?”

Yeosang was silent for a moment and Jongho wasn’t sure if the dizziness came from the whiskey or the way his heart was pounding against his chest. Then Yeosang smirked, lifting the glass to his lips to take a sip. “I guess it depends on if the person liked the video.”

“Well, of course, how else would they find it! They probably jerked off to it as well.” Jongho swallowed. “Hypothetically. I mean, probably. I wouldn’t know.”

Yeosang only chuckled more. “If that’s the case,” he rested his jaw in his palm, tapping the side of his face with the tips of his fingers. Jongho followed the movement with his eyes, gaze lingering on his lips, flushed red from the alcohol. “Then I could see myself forgiving them. But they would have to tell me and they would have to describe exactly what they liked so much.”

Jongho felt his ears redden. He shrugged and watched as Yeosang stirred the contents of his glass with a straw before taking out the toothpick with two large strawberries, bringing it to his mouth to bite them off one by one. Jongho didn’t miss the way his tongue snuck out to lap around each berry, suggestive enough to be deliberate. He swallowed. He would have to change the topic.

  
  


Jongho didn’t remember a lot from the night. The next morning he woke up alone, in his bed – which was definitely a win. He was even in his sleepwear, a t-shirt with underwear, and he had been woken up by his alarm as well, his phone plugged into the charger on his bed-side table. So, apart from the splitting headache and urge to vomit, it was just another Wednesday morning.

He dragged himself out of the bed and burned the dirt of the previous night in a scalding hot shower. Not actually ending up vomiting, he gulped down several glasses of water straight from the tap, put on a comfortable hoodie and his darkest sunglasses to cope with the light sensitivity. He did not attempt to recover his memories as he went to work, hoping that he would save himself the embarrassment by ignoring the night completely.

“Dude, you okay?” San greeted him and Jongho only shook his head as he sat down by his desk. He took off the sunglasses, figuring he just looked stupid wearing them inside and looked at San. He was staring at him with amusement – did Yeosang already tell him everything?

Wait. How much did Yeosang remember?

“Rough night,” he muttered and San cooed, ruffling his hair. 

“Ah, you went drinking with Yeosang, right,” San said, sipping from a cup of coffee.

Jongho tilted his head at him, confused. “He told you?”

“Even better,” San chuckled, pulling out his phone to find something. “He texted me.”

San handed him his phone, showing him their conversation from 11 PM. Yeosang had sent him a video of Jongho doing push-ups on the sidewalk (Jongho had no recollection of that happening).

_ [Yeosang sent a video] _

_ [Yeosang]: we were waiting for our uber and he just _

_ [San]: nice guns bro _

_ [Yeosang]: i want him to choke me _

_ [San]: screenshotting this for blackmailing purposes _

Jongho felt himself blush violently, warmth spreading all throughout his body. He was partially angry with himself for losing control like that and forgetting the evening but also flustered from the fact that Yeosang had talked about him in such a way.

San snickered when Jongho gave him his phone back and let his head collide with his desk. “Come on, Yeosang means well. Him wanting you to choke him is probably the closest you’ll get to a compliment.”

Jongho was about to reply, face smushed by the cold surface of his desk as he thought about whether he had a legitimate chance with Yeosang when he heard an unusual sound from behind his back. At first, he thought it was something like a shopping cart, maybe a cart for moving files from one storage to another, but the noise started to advance towards him rather quickly.

He looked up just in time to see Yeosang rolling towards them on a skateboard, expression as unbothered as always with a backpack over one shoulder and a hand in the pocket. He stopped right next to Jongho’s desk, jumping off the skateboard and kicking it into the air to catch it and hold under his arm.

Jongho wondered when he had started being attracted to  _ skater boys _ out of everything. Also, how the hell did Yeosang look  _ this _ good after a night out?

“Is that even allowed here?” San pointed at the skateboard but was promptly ignored by Yeosang who only leaned his hip on Jongho’s desk and looked down at him. 

The vague memories from last night started to flood Jongho’s mind as he met Yeosang’s eyes. He felt his stomach clench and perhaps it was from the hangover but he had a strong feeling that it really was the dread of facing Yeosang again, from having an unresolved business and expecting judgement, disdain or ridicule. He had made Yeosang face all of those things from his coworkers just because he hadn’t kept his mouth shut, why would he deserve anything better?

A strong sense of  _ déjà vu _ overpowered him – he needed to apologize to Yeosang.

“Hey handsome,” Yeosang said in a voice that could almost be called flirty if it wasn’t for the teasing manner of everything that Yeosang let out of his pretty mouth. Speaking of, was he wearing lip gloss? 

Jongho decided to not voice that thought. “Hi,” he managed with a nod, trying to seem as unaffected as possible. 

“Woah, why is this so awkward,” San observed with bemusement, clutching his coffee to his chest. Jongho agreed, it was, indeed, very awkward. But he had hoped that was just him, heart beating out of his chest as he tried his best to not ogle Yeosang’s glistening lips.

“Sannie?” Yeosang called but didn’t even turn his head to face him, his gaze still on Jongho. San hummed. “Go bother someone else for a second, will you.”

To that, San nodded and promptly left, uttering a simple ‘see ya’ in Jongho’s direction.

Yeosang only spoke up when San was already out of earshot. “So, how do you feel?”

Jongho opened his mouth to tell him, maybe say that he almost puked in the morning or that he hoped that Yeosang also didn’t remember a thing. But then he saw the hopeful look in Yeosang’s eyes, now free of judgement and sincere, seeking the same kind of trust in Jongho and something turned in his chest. He exhaled, looking at his hands before meeting Yeosang’s gaze. 

He stood up and Yeosang furrowed his brows. “Let’s talk,” he said and wrapped his hand around Yeosang’s wrist to pull him along.

Mulling over what he was going to tell him, it was only when they arrived at the emergency staircase when he noticed that Yeosang had left the skateboard at his desk and was now staring into Jongho’s eyes as though they were holding the secrets of the universe.

“Yeosang,” he began when the door finally clicked shut behind them, leaving them standing in the narrow shaft of the staircase. 

“Jongho.”

“Yes,” Jongho nodded and immediately closed his eyes in embarrassment. He shook his head, hearing Yeosang chuckle softly. When he met his gaze again he had hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall with his legs crossed casually and watching Jongho closely. “I wanted to apologize.”

Yeosang tilted his head the tiniest bit. Although Jongho had no idea what he had expected him to say, this definitely wasn't it. “Apologize?”

“Yeah, I haven't been too honest with you and…” he took a deep breath, feeling the pounding in his chest and deciding to go against it. “It was me who found the porn and showed it to San.”

Yeosang didn’t say a thing for a moment and Jongho briefly wondered if he’d fucked up completely, if this was the end of their wannabe friendship, if Yeosang was going to complain to HR…

He chuckled, looking down at his feet and uncrossing them. Then he looked back at Jongho. 

“Yeah, I figured.”

“What?” Jongho’s eyes went wide and felt panic rise in his chest. “Why didn’t you– how did you…?”

Yeosang hummed, clearly amused by his confusion. “I guessed so the third time you told me that you needed to tell me who leaked the porn but that I couldn’t get mad."

Jongho let out a long exhale. This was perhaps even more embarrassing than just straight-up telling him. “I’m… I’m so sorry. I drank too much and… I didn’t mean to humiliate you or anything in the company, I thought that…”

“Hey,” Yeosang pulled away from the wall, now standing right in front of Jongho. “It’s alright. I’m flattered, really. If you dug it out just for the reason to  _ humiliate _ me then yeah, I'd be pissed, but you actually enjoyed the thing, which is more than I can say when I watch it back.” Jongho felt yet another wave of embarrassment – had he really talked about  _ enjoying _ Yeosang’s porn? “Yeah, the boomers in the office look down on me but that’s just because I either look better than their husbands or I make them question their sexuality. San and Yunho had a field day with the information and I had to suffer through the most awkward conversation with Seonghwa, but I assure you. It is alright. I’m not upset.”

He put so much honest emphasis on the last words that Jongho felt his panic subside, the reason for his blood pressure being so high now the fact that they were standing so close that Jongho had a hard time not just staring at his lips. “Really? You aren’t?”

Yeosang smirked again, his gaze moving to a spot on Jongho’s shoulder. He raised his hand to dust off a piece of lint, fingers playing with the fabric of the hoodie long enough for Jongho to feel his touch spark something deep inside. “No, I’m not. How could I when, and I quote, ‘my ass looked so good when I was taking it’ and that ‘anyone would be lucky to have me’.”

Jongho felt his ears heat up and fought the urge to cover them up with his palms. “Fuck, did I say that?”

Yeosang only nodded, putting his hand back into the pocket and meeting Jongho’s gaze again.

“I’m… I forgot a lot, sorry for… yesterday, yeah.”

“Don’t apologize anymore, alright?” Yeosang was nice, soft even when Jongho was this vulnerable right in front of him. “I wouldn’t do porn if I was then going to be embarrassed when people found it. And if people found it while, well, actually looking for good porn, then even better. About you being drunk… it was cute if anything. I enjoyed the evening, you’re fun to hang out with.”

Jongho knew he was blushing now but there wasn’t anything to do about it. Yeosang had now seen his all and there was nothing to hide. He scratched the back of his neck. “So… where do we go from now?”

It was a legitimate question, he felt so strange now when all was out, was he Yeosang’s friend? Were they on speaking terms? Or was Yeosang just going to shrug it off as a random incident and continue keeping Jongho as a mere work acquittance, barely giving him a nod as a greeting in the morning and only talking to him when he needed to help with the printers? Or would he even go as far as to dig out something on Jongho too just to hold him accountable for his actions going forward?

But Yeosang only chuckled, leaning forward as if there was someone around who could overhear them.

“This is when you drag me to the broom closet on the fifth floor because it has a lock and no one goes there this time of day.”

Jongho let out a strangled noise, immediately putting a hand in front of his mouth in embarrassment. Yeosang smirked proudly, very much aware what effect he had on him. “Are you serious?”

Yeosang wrapped his hand around his wrist, removing his palm from where it covered his mouth. “Well, I said what I said, so yeah. I am serious.”

“But,” Jongho nearly stuttered, “are you saying what I  _ think _ you’re saying?”

“Yes, that is, unless  _ you _ don’t want to,” Yeosang said and took a step back, leaning against the wall. “In which case, that’s perfectly fine, we can just pretend like this didn’t happen if that’s what you’d prefer.  _ But _ I had this feeling that you were, well, up for something like that.”

Jongho stared at him speechlessly, how exactly did this happen? The last time he’d checked, he had been panicking over the fact that he had found out that Yeosang was an ex-porn actor after jerking off to him being wrecked by two strangers. And now Yeosang, that same Yeosang was asking him to accompany him to a  _ broom closet _ out of everything, most presumably for something of a sexual manner.

Not getting any sort of reaction, Yeosang continued to explain further. “As you yourself have said, anyway. And from the way you made out with me in that uber.”

“What?  _ When?!” _

“On the way back to your apartment from that bar, of course.”

Jongho couldn’t believe it. He had  _ made out _ with Yeosang and  _ didn’t _ remember it?!

“You wanted to go further but I felt like that wouldn’t be appropriate.”

He let out a long exhale in an attempt to control himself, this wasn’t how he had imagined his conversation with Yeosang to go. He had expected a lot more distance, coldness and mockery; yet he was given the exact opposite, nothing but  _ pull _ towards him and before he had realized, he felt the familiar tingle all over his body again, sparking up his insides.

“So I wonder,” Yeosang pursed his lips in thought, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “where did that attitude go? Was that just the alcohol? I thought you wanted me.”

Jongho felt his stomach clench,  _ of course _ he wanted Yeosang, he hadn’t been able to think about anything else for the past couple of days; was he trying to rile him up on purpose? “Listen,” he nearly growled, clenching his fists. He was pretty sure that Yeosang noticed the hint of frustration in his gaze, his eyes sparking up with pure fire. He stepped closer that the tips of their shoes almost touched. “I want you alright.”

Yeosang tilted his head back that he almost hit his head on the wall behind him, his pink lips ajar when a faint smirk made an appearance. He looked like the embodiment of sin, revealing his neck like that and Jongho ignored the way his heart pounded against his chest at the blatant display of submission. Yeosang let out the faintest scoff that his airpipe allowed in such a position. “Yeah? Prove it.”

And he wanted to, there was nothing more appealing than to finally connect their lips and uncap the desperation that had long been boiling inside of him, to pin Yeosang to the wall and make him regret not doing it sooner, to fuck the attitude out of him–––

But then he would be getting ahead of himself. He wasn’t  _ this _ easy, he told himself, Yeosang was maybe the hottest person he had seen in months but Jongho still had his pride. It itched under his skin but instead of following his primal instinct, he stopped himself from leaning forward and lifted his head.

“You’d want that, huh,” he said, hardly holding his tone to not sound so shaky. There was a subtle movement in Yeosang’s eyes and Jongho knew that he succeeded, Yeosang didn’t expect such an answer. “I’m not gonna act surprised, I’m sure this isn’t the first time you’re doing this.”

“What am I doing?”

“You think you’ve got it all, the pretty face, the attitude, the guys hitting on you anytime you go out. But no, that’s not enough now, is it?” Jongho dared to reach out with his hand to brush a strand of hair that had fallen into Yeosang’s forehead and smiled to himself when he saw the other flinch. “You’ve got it  _ too _ easy and it eats at you. It makes me wonder… has somebody ever ditched you? In that broom closet?”

Yeosang furrowed his brows in confusion, swallowing. His cheeks were now dusted pink, matching the hair he had had.

“I thought so. You just like to take cock so much that it would be a shame to pass on an opportunity like that.” Jongho was fully aware that he was threading a gray area, that he wasn’t even sure if Yeosang was truly like that – maybe he was grossly mistaken and Yeosang was nothing like that.

But then he noticed Yeosang shiver. He dared a glance downwards. It wasn’t too visible but apparent enough from the angle. Yeosang was hard.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you,” he chuckled, meeting his gaze again. Then he lifted his hand to Yeosang’s belt and ghosted his fingers over the top line of his jeans, barely grazing the fabric of his top. “The shame of getting fucked in a closet is even better than the fucking itself.”

Yeosang licked his lips. He closed his eyes and took a long breath, but the blush on his cheeks didn’t go away. “Fine, you’re right.” Jongho smiled and placed both of his hands on Yeosang’s hips, touching only with his fingertips and without enough pressure for Yeosang to think he had gotten what he had wanted. “What do you want me to do, then?”

Jongho smirked. His entire body was on fire, but now it was finally about  _ Yeosang _ obeying. “Tell me you want this too. That you’re not doing this just because  _ I _ am willing.” He paused, looking for the right words to make Yeosang take the bait. “Tell me about how much you need me to just  _ wreck you _ until you can’t walk.”

“Fuck,” Yeosang muttered and Jongho heard the heaviness of his breathing. It made him tingle all over, Yeosang’s arousal was palpable in the air between them when Jongho tightened his hold on his hips, barely restraining himself from pushing their crotches together.

Suddenly there was a loud clicking noise coming from somewhere above them and then the unmistakable sound of a door closing shut. Jongho and Yeosang both looked up, suddenly torn from their little bubble when they heard a pair of heels coming down the stairs. Somebody else was on the staircase and undoubtedly approaching them with each second and this definitely wasn’t a scene meant for someone else to see.

Jongho exchanged a single panicked look with Yeosang. It was now obvious that sound carried easily in the staircase and that it wasn’t possible for them to continue their… conversation there.

Yeosang grabbed Jongho’s hand, not by the wrist but fully lacing their fingers together before tugging him along down the stairs – to the fifth floor. It was barely four floors lower and Jongho felt his head spin with the anticipation of what was likely now going to happen.

“What’s on the fifth floor anyway?”

Yeosang shot him a confused look – ‘are you really asking this now?’ – before continuing to descend another flight of stairs. “It’s been in reconstruction for the past year but the budget ran out so now it’s just a mess and no one goes there. Good thing they installed the locks first,” Yeosang chuckled as they arrived at the fifth floor. 

He opened the door and Jongho understood – the enormous area was nothing but bare, unpainted walls and few lonely pieces of furniture and construction tools covered in sheets of protective plastic. 

“Just one question if I may,” Yeosang said as they walked through the construction. Jongho felt his heart race, going to a ‘hiding spot’ to have sex while still on the clock definitely felt exciting. Yeosang met his gaze. “How much do you bench?”

“Wha– why are you asking?”

They finally arrived at their destination and Yeosang was the one to open the door to the tiny room, turning on the light switch. It was barely the size of an elevator and there was a metal shelving unit with nothing on it apart from a small toolbox.

But before he had the chance to properly take in the room, the door was locked shut and suddenly he was being pushed against it. He let out a gasp but then a pair of lips connected with his, tasting of strawberries and coffee.

His hands went up instinctively to grasp Yeosang’s waist, and oh god,  _ Yeosang was kissing him _ and it was hot and messy, filled with pent up desire and he didn’t even realize he let Yeosang’s tongue invade his mouth, obviously not caring that the only thing Jongho probably tasted of was hangover and mouthwash.

“Fuck you,” Yeosang muttered over his lips with no real threat by how breathy his voice was, keeping his eyes closed. “Of course I want you. Show me how much you bench and do me against the door.”

Jongho felt himself twitch in his pants, something about just Yeosang being horny and needy made him so incredibly hard it hurt.

Before Yeosang had the chance to lean in for more, Jongho came to his senses and spun them around, pushing Yeosang against the door with force. He kissed him in the very moment that Yeosang gasped, so he pushed their hips together and Yeosang whimpered, a sound so delectable that it only made him want to hear it more. Yeosang was hard against him and Jongho felt their clothed erections rub against each other, the room suddenly growing hot with their breaths mixing together.

Yeosang then slid one of his hands down to Jongho’s waist before moving to palm at the bulge in his jeans, making his hips stutter in movement. He felt Yeosang smirk against his lips, he fully knew that he was misbehaving, so before he could get more into it he grabbed Yeosang’s wrists to pin them above his head.

“Be. Good.” He rolled his hips forward to drive the point home and Yeosang barely held in a moan, his eyes wide open and Jongho could see his pride shrinking the more he was forced to submit to him. He continued to hold his wrists with one hand while he moved the other to the belt buckle on Yeosang’s jeans, letting himself grind against him once in a while.

“Why should I,” Yeosang teased with a smile. Jongho glanced down at his lips, the lip gloss was now smeared all over his mouth and there was probably some on Jongho’s lips as well; it was messy but apparently they both liked it that way.

“Or I won’t let you come.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Yeosang chuckled and Jongho finally opened the fly of his jeans, sliding his hand down into his underwear. Yeosang gasped when his hand wrapped around his cock, already rock hard from just the teasing.

“D’you really wanna test that?” Jongho started to stroke him at a painfully slow pace and Yeosang had a hard time not moaning out loud. Jongho wondered if he intentionally silenced himself so no one would hear or if he did it out of pride.

He noticed Yeosang take a breath to say something so he removed his hand from his cock and stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, successfully silencing him – before he moaned so loud that Jongho was  _ sure _ someone would hear if they were to pass by the broom closet. Yeosang was definitely a sight to behold with something stretching out his mouth and Jongho had to fight the urge to let go off Yeosang’s wrists to touch himself as well.

“Good boys don’t talk back,” he said before removing the fingers, slick with spit, sliding them over the head of his cock.

He wasn’t sure about the pet name but Yeosang moaned again so he took it as a sign to continue. “F-fuck,” Yeosang breathed out when Jongho started kissing his neck, not wanting to muffle any more of his pretty moans. “More, please, fuck.”

“More of what?”

Yeosang cursed under his breath. “Wanna– wanna suck you off.”

Jongho felt all of the blood in his body go into his groin area, this kind of unwatered enthusiasm was not at all something he was used to, yet exactly the thing he craved from Yeosang. He could definitely see how someone like Yeosang would be popular in university. “Fuck, alright,” he said and let go of his wrists.

Yeosang promptly lowered himself on his knees, looking at Jongho as though he were a meal to devour. Jongho helped him unbutton his pants but Yeosang was much quicker, pulling his pants and underwear low enough for him to wrap his hand around his cock, guiding it into his mouth.

“Knew you’d be fucking huge,” he muttered, almost to himself but Jongho twitched in his hand at the compliment anyway. Yeosang darted out his tongue to lick around the head, covering it in saliva and Jongho felt his knees buckle. He carded his fingers into Yeosang’s hair to ground himself, unconsciously pulling at it which only made Yeosang move quicker. He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking and licking until Jongho wasn’t able to hold back his moans.

The warmth of Yeosang’s mouth enveloped him fully until he hit the back of his throat but Yeosang didn’t budge, taking as much as humanly possible with each move and Jongho found himself gripping one of the shelving units by the door so he would keep himself upright. 

“Fuck, fuck, so good, you’re so fucking good,” he heard himself whimpering and Yeosang tightened his hold on thighs to prevent him from fucking into his mouth, however tempting it was. He pulled up for air for a second before going in again and this time Jongho heard a faint humming, muffled moaning so he looked down and met Yeosang’s eyes. But then he realized.

Yeosang was touching himself – the movement barely visible from Jongho’s angle but apparent enough and it made him twitch, the sight so obscene with Yeosang’s mouth glistening with spit and messed up gloss, his jeans opened just enough so he could wrap his hand around himself.

“So fucking pretty,” he brushed the hair off Yeosang’s forehead, almost petting him. Yeosang nodded as much as the cock in his mouth allowed him to do so. “I wanna… I really wanna go further but I don’t– fuck, like that– don’t have lube so– fuck–”

Yeosang licked around his head before pulling off, a long strand of spit connecting to his lips. He met Jongho’s gaze. “The toolbox,” he hitched his head to direct Jongho.

“What?”

He cleared his throat. “There’s condoms and lube in the box on the shelf,” Yeosang said, much clearly when his voice wasn’t so raspy and breathy from deep-throating.

Jongho only raised his eyebrows at him before turning around. He located the box and despite the million thoughts going through his head – like ‘how often does this happen if he’s this prepared?’ – he opened the dusty, black and yellow tool case and under a couple of screwdrivers there was, indeed, a small bottle of unflavoured lube and an unopened box of condoms.

He turned back around to see Yeosang taking off his shoes and jeans and it was then when he finally took in just how  _ ruined _ he looked already, his top askew on his shoulders, hair tousled and his mouth covered in spit, the birthmark on his temple making an appearance as well. It made Jongho wonder how they were even going to act like nothing happened when they returned to the office.

“Stop staring and come finger me,” Yeosang said when Jongho didn’t seem to move but although it was in a demanding tone, it was clear by the breathiness of his voice that he was on edge, already about to fall apart. It made Jongho that more confident, knowing that it had been him who made Yeosang like that.

He approached Yeosang slowly and could see the exact moment when Yeosang realized that he was in trouble. The second he was close enough, Jongho shoved the lube and condoms into Yeosang’s hands before he hoisted him up by grabbing the back of his thighs. Yeosang hooked his ankles behind his back and Jongho pushed him onto the door behind him, eliciting a gasp that turned into a moan when his cock rubbed against him. Yeosang was  _ loving it,  _ being manhandled and thrown around the way he deserved for talking back and Jongho was about to use that knowledge to his full advantage.

Wordlessly, Yeosang helped him squeeze some of the lube onto his fingers before letting it fall onto the floor. He wrapped both of his hands around Jongho’s neck to better hold himself up, scrunching the box of condoms in a fist. Jongho then slowly circled one of his fingers around his rim, just subtly teasing Yeosang some more when Yeosang kissed him with full force, holding onto his lips in a way that was almost romantic, desperately needing the assurance that came with sucking his bottom lip into his mouth when Jongho finally slid past his rim. He tried his best to be gentle, knowing that being rough was only fun when it was comfortable and soon Yeosang started humming in pleasure.

“Fuck, more,” he whimpered against his lips when Jongho slowly started to stretch him with now two of his fingers, the warmth of Yeosang welcoming him so nicely that he could hardly wait; the only thought keeping him sane the fun of edging Yeosang without giving him the one thing he wanted until he begged for it.

Jongho knew that he hit his prostate when Yeosang nearly screamed, hitting his head on the door in the overwhelming pleasure. But Jongho wasn’t going to stop just like that, instead, he added a third finger to increase the stretch and Yeosang continued to curse, words jumbling together into a mess of breathy moans.

“F-fuck, so fucking good,” he exhaled as Jongho continued to tease him. “‘Am, fuck, am ready, fuck me, please.”

Jongho couldn’t help a smirk. “I bet you’d like that huh,” he muttered against the skin of his neck.

“Please, fuck,” Yeosang  _ begged, _ the moans coming out from his mouth mixing with the almost pornographic sounds of the lube in his hole while Jongho fucked him with his fingers.

“You were so impatient for me to finger you and now it’s not enough?” He slowed down his pace and then Yeosang was pulling on his hair in an attempt to let out his frustration. “Aren’t you a needy little thing, hm?”

Yeosang looked like he was actually thinking about what to say next, or perhaps he was just so far gone, desperately trying to hold back his orgasm with tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. “Wanna, fuck, wanna come from your cock, please,” he whimpered, repeating the last word few times until it turned into nothing but gasps. 

Jongho resumed the rhythm of his fingers but now settled on a less agonizing one. He leaned forward to kiss Yeosang, trying to convey the assurance that he would take care of him. “Okay, okay,” he kissed him again and then completely removed his fingers. “Just help me with this,” he gestured with his chin to Yeosang’s hand that was holding the box of condoms.

It took Yeosang a second before he realized what he was asking but as soon as he did, he practically ripped the packaging apart until only a single shiny wrapper remained in his hands. He opened it with his teeth and rolled it down onto Jongho’s cock, not forgetting to give it a few strokes for good measure.

After a moment of hesitation and moving around, Jongho met Yeosang’s gaze again and saw certainty, trust that didn’t have to be proven by a kiss, but they did anyway and it made something in Jongho’s chest flutter, adding into the mixture of hormones and feelings already wrecking his body from the inside. Yeosang wanted him and that was the only thing that he needed to know.

He slowly eased the head of his cock inside and had to bite his lip, clenching his eyes shut as he was pretty sure that a single look into Yeosang’s eyes combined with the unimaginable heat and tightness around him would send him over the edge immediately. Yeosang seemed to be thinking the same, grasping the material of Jongho’s hoodie with all the force he could muster in his fingers, the nails digging straight through the fabric into his shoulders.

When he eventually bottomed out, Yeosang was gasping obscenities into his ear as he tried to adjust to the stretch. Jongho held him close, wanting him to have all the time in the world to get comfortable while at the same time gripping his thighs with so much force it would probably bruise the skin. A part of him hoped that he would see those bruises bloom and wanted to mark Yeosang up so he wouldn’t be able to forget.

“God, you’re so tight,” he moaned, “so pretty baby.”

“Fuck me, please, Jongho, I need you to–” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Jongho started moving. At first he tried to be slow and gentle, slowly pulling out and then going in to test the stretch, afraid to hurt Yeosang while in such vulnerable position – and Yeosang appreciated it with his breathing laboured as he kissed him, far too loving given the situation; but Jongho would never complain.

But Jongho grew restless too, it was a lot to deal with at once and he was already on edge. His thrusts became less controlled, every time he pulled out he rammed back into him with more and more force and then he was pounding into Yeosang without any mercy, making them both into a moaning mess while the door shook in its hinges. Yeosang’s hair was now sticking to his forehead and the lip gloss was gone completely, Jongho partially regretted not taking off more clothes as he felt his shirt sticking to his back and he was sure there was at least some sign of the pink gloss on his neck or face.

He felt himself getting close to coming, the warmth in his abdomen constricting as he fucked into Yeosang, so he reached down to stroke his cock as much as the position allowed him to.

“Fuck, gonna c-come,” Yeosang hissed. He took the bottom hem of his shirt and lifted it up, holding the fabric between his teeth so it wouldn’t get stained. Jongho suddenly became obsessed with the idea of Yeosang coming all over his cute stomach, remembering how it had looked on the sex tape.

“Yeah, come for me baby, make a mess,” he managed, figuring that Yeosang didn’t mind the pet name.

And it was apparently enough to send him over the edge, coming all over himself and Jongho’s fingers while moaning so loud that it would be a miracle no one heard them from the other floors. He looked  _ ethereal _ like that, completely fucked out of his mind as he clenched around Jongho, now way too sensitive, and the combination hit Jongho as a ton of bricks. He came instantly, without any warning whatsoever, the buildup way too short for him to even realize that he had lost control. 

“So pretty,” he heard himself mutter against Yeosang’s neck, still holding him up by his thighs. Yeosang was gasping into his hair, clutching onto his neck and the back of his head and not seeming like he would want to let go any time soon.

But then he let go of his neck and slid his hand in between them, grabbing his wrist – the one that was covered in come – and to Jongho’s utter disbelief, started licking his fingers. He smiled at him as though he knew just how  _ hot _ it was, raising an eyebrow when he pulled off his middle finger.

“You don’t have to do that,” Jongho chuckled nervously.

“I like it,” Yeosang smiled with his lips pulled together, the smile that Jongho liked to see so much on him. “But also, I gotta. There’s no tissues.”

Jongho shook his head. “There is a box on the shelf,” he said and Yeosang immediately raised his brows at him, eyes wide.

“What? Wait, let me down,” Yeosang muttered and Jongho tried his best to lower him gently onto the ground. He chuckled to himself when he helped him to stand, holding his hands in what felt almost romantic. Their eyes met when Yeosang finally straightened his back, the shirt hanging down from one shoulder, covering the top of his thighs and now Jongho found it cute – especially when Yeosang blushed, giving him yet another of those smiles.

Yeosang went to look for the box of tissues while Jongho discarded the used condom, tying a knot on it.

“That fucker found it,” Yeosang said and Jongho turned to face him. He was holding a blue tissue box, already opened and half-used up.

“What do you mean?” Jongho gingerly took out a couple of the tissues from the box and used a couple to start with clean-up.

Yeosang sighed in frustration. “That lube and condoms are both mine, I hid them here, you know, in case I wanna have some fun, right,” he said as though it was the most obvious thing but Jongho couldn’t help but notice a tinge of shyness. “And I was pretty sure no one else went here, or at least not multiple times. Well–”

He turned the box around, revealing the bottom side. In black marker, it said  _ property of _ and next to it a simple, cute drawing of a mountain.

Jongho shrugged and Yeosang almost threw the box on the ground.

“That could be anyone, right?”

“Fucking  _ San Choi,” _ Yeosang fumed, pulling out a dozen of tissues from the box before slamming it back onto the shelf.

Jongho chuckled, Yeosang was definitely cute when he was angry. He probably thought how threatening he was when in fact he could barely keep his face straight, the corners of his lips tugging upwards and his cheeks pink. 

“That jerk signs everything, I mean, what kind of person signs their  _ cum tissues?!” _

This time Jongho laughed properly. Yeosang was now searching for his underwear and pants, stomping around in the tight space. “Cum tissues, man,” Jongho sighed in good nature, still laughing to himself. Yeosang turned to look at him with a scoff, pulling on his jeans. He was still pouting but after a second his gaze softened, he laughed and Jongho hoped that maybe he wasn’t even smiling about the ridiculousness of San drawing onto his belongings but rather smiling  _ at  _ Jongho, realizing that what had happened wasn’t just a crazy fever dream.

It took them a while to clean up completely and when they walked out of the closet it still smelled of sex and Jongho still felt Yeosang’s lips on his. He helped him straighten his clothes and combed his fingers through his hair so it wouldn’t look so disheveled, finding it endearing when Yeosang scrunched his nose as he played with the platinum blonde strands. They checked each other for hickeys and then Yeosang reapplied his gloss in the reflection of his phone.

It didn’t feel awkward. It felt natural, almost, to have Yeosang next to him as they headed back to the emergency staircase.

Just as he was about to reach for the door handle, the door flew open with laughter, revealing two men.

“-so then I said, you can’t just–” the smaller of the two men said before their eyes met and the words died in his throat.

It was Seonghwa and someone that Jongho hadn’t seen before, almost a head shorter and with electric blue hair. Jongho felt his heart stop, what was his excuse for being here with Yeosang that didn’t include any of the truth?

“Morning Seonghwa,” Yeosang chimed, sounding completely unaffected by the situation. “What are you doing here?”

When Jongho looked at Seonghwa he looked completely  _ terrified _ with his eyes wide and mouth ajar. Was he blushing? “I was just showing Hong–  _ Mr Kim _ around, uh, the reconstruction. I wanted to show him how the reconstruction was going. Yes.”

Jongho barely held in a chuckle, why did it feel like Yeosang was the boss and Seonghwa was the employee dicking around in work?

“My father sent me to check it out,” the blue-haired man helped but it sounded more like a question.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Seonghwa finally collected himself.

Yeosang didn’t hesitate. “Jongho is new here so I was showing him around.”

Seonghwa narrowed them down with a stern gaze. “Alright.”

Jongho looked at Yeosang – he was holding in a laugh, lips pressed together and eyes sparkling with mischief.

Wordlessly, they passed each other in the doorway of the staircase and when the door finally closed, Yeosang started laughing so much that Seonghwa must have heard it too.

They made it to their floor in silence and when Jongho reached to open the door, Yeosang stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

“Wait,” he said looking at their hands. “Can I… can we kiss?”

Jongho smiled and butterflies erupted in his stomach. He took Yeosang’s face in his hands and when their eyes met Yeosang was smiling as well, his cheeks flushed pink. He leaned forward the slightest amount, wanting to initiate the kiss but also hesitant to break the moment. Would Yeosang ever look at him the same way after this? Were they now going to pretend like nothing had happened?

But then Yeosang connected their lips and Jongho felt his heart flat-line, the warmth of Yeosang’s mouth on his was making him dizzy as though they hadn’t just had sex, like this was their first kiss. Jongho wanted to live in that moment forever.

  
  


It was shortly after lunch when Jongho sat at his desk, concentrating on the task in front of him. He was still technically in training and San came to check on him once in a while but he already felt pretty independent. Yeosang’s desk was pretty far from him but if he rolled his chair a little bit to the side he could see Yeosang immersed in his work – so he did, whenever his motivation subsided he leaned back so he could catch a glimpse of the platinum-blonde hair and it instantly made his mood better. Especially when Yeosang met his gaze as well.

“Hey,” a voice interrupted him from his thoughts and Jongho immediately turned his head to look – it was Yeosang. He was standing next to his desk like he was in the morning but right now some of that confidence was lacking and Yeosang could barely meet his eyes.

“What’s up?”

Yeosang chuckled. “I wanted to ask,” he cleared his throat, “if you wanted to go out with me.”

Why did his stomach flutter so much? Why did he feel like he was blushing?

“Like, on a date,” Yeosang clarified and Jongho found himself nodding.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, “I’d like that a lot.”

Jongho started to wonder how he was going to explain to his parents that he met his boyfriend through a porn site.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's it lmao.  
> How did you like it? This is my first published ateez fic. I'd love it if you could leave your thoughts in a comment, I love reading them so much!! All kudos are appreciated too <3
> 
> If you are interested in more ateez or skz fics then subscribe to my profile! I'm definitely going to write more ateez and I have a couple of skz fics planned as well. 
> 
> Talk to me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/woosanthighs/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/wooyngthighs) !
> 
> [Wattpad account](https://www.wattpad.com/user/wooyoungthighs) (this is my only Wattpad account; if you find my work elsewhere, please report it)
> 
> Have a nice day <3


End file.
